Some like it spicy
by Wunna's Realm
Summary: Slytherin cunning against the Weasley temper, Is Ginny Weasley really the only girl who can handle the Dragon himself?


Draco Malfoy heir to the Malfoy family fortune, Prince of Slytherin, Sixth year student and most hated enemy of all Griffindor was currently sitting in the toilet of the Hogwarts Express. This alone wasn't anything unusual, the unusual thing was that he was hiding, hiding! Him a Malfoy.  
  
Meanwhile while Draco tried to convince himself that he wasn't hiding (Malfoy's don't hide) he was merely avoiding an unpleasant situation, a petit red headed was sitting bored in a compartment with her former crush and her brother whilst their best friend Hermionie Granger patrolled the train. Listening to Harry's woes about Malfoy and potions had been barley tolerable when she had a crush on him, now that stage had past Ginny wanted nothing more than to strangle him.  
  
Ron wasn't much better as he was moaning about Victor Krum visiting Hermionie over the summer. As if that wasn't bad enough Ron had been hinting all summer that although he may be against Ginny dating he wouldn't mind Harry dating his little sister. Ginny had been turning red with anger all summer as a result, Ron took this as a sign that Ginny still had a crush on Harry and the situation had become so bad that Ginny was currently planning on setting Harry up with anyone but herself!  
  
Making her excuses Ginny left the compartment as quickly as possible, ducking into the nearest compartment she could find she came face to face with non other than Blaise Zabbini himself. "What's this a Gryffindor in a Slytherin compartment?" he sneered "yes, and if you know what's good for you you'll keep your mouth shut!" Ginny snapped "why little Gryff who are you hiding from, eh?" he eyed Ginny surprised that she had snapped at him "my stupid brother and Harry the hero if you must know, not that its any of your business Zabbini" she replied coolly "and what if I don't let you stay here?" he smirked "you'll let me stay or you'll suffer the worst bat bogey hex you've ever seen, just ask Malfoy he's been on the receiving end of it!" Blaise's eyes widened "you hexed Malfoy!?" "yes and I'd do it again too, where is the slimy little git anyway?" Blaise let out a loud laugh, Ginny was unsure as to what was more disturbing, a slytherin laughing or a slytherin threatening her. "Nobody's seen Draco for an hour, god knows where he is Pansy's been looking all over for him" wearily Ginny sat down "If I had that doe eyed cow looking for me I think I'd hide" muttered Ginny, prompting Blaise into another fit of laughter. "And here's me thinking Griffindors were nice" yeah right thought Ginny, you don't have to live with them "Griffindors aren't nice trust me I know" she said, "oh and why is that?" was Blaise asked curious as to why a Gryffindor would slight her own house "Lets just say they aren't too friendly to little girls that get possessed by evil diaries" she replied thinking back on her first year "better than being admired for getting possessed by evil" Blaise said with a dark look and the pair sat in silence for a few minutes before someone burst through the compartment door.  
  
A very flushed Draco Malfoy entered, school robes billowing, hair sticking up worse than Harry's and a blush to rival that of any Weasley. In fact he was so distraught he didn't notice the red headed girl sharing his compartment with Blaise, instead he desperately grabbed Blaise by the collar "you've got to help me Blaise!" Zabbini looked amused as Ginny was still in shock from Draco's sudden entrance. Every inch the cool Slytherin Blaise simply answered "problem Draco?" "Yes there's a bloody problem, I've been avoiding that cow pansy for the whole journey, and she seems to have some notion that I might actually be interested in her!" Ginny burst out laughing, "why would anybody be interested in a ferret like you Malfoy?" Draco turned an icy gaze onto Ginny in his most sinister voice "What are YOU doing in here Wasley?" Ginny met his eyes with her own and held up a transfiguration textbook "I am calmly reading Mallfoy and YOU are disturbing my peace" he narrowed his eyes "well YOU are in my personal compartment, what would perfect Potter say if he knew his little fan club were here?" he growled, as soon as he mentioned Harry Ginny lost it "Who bloody cares about what Harry bloody Potter thinks!" She screamed "I couldn't care less what he or anyone else things, bloody nosey Griffindors and the rest of them are just as bad, Hufflepuff should grow some backbone, Ravenclaw need to get a life and Slytherin are the biggest bloody hypocrites I've ever seen" she raged. "Oh and why would that be?" Draco replied slowly raising one eyebrow. Before Ginny could answer she was interrupted by Blaise laughing uncontrollably "what prey tell Zabbini is so funny?" Draco asked irritated. "Nothing much" he turned to Ginny "you should have been in Slytherin you know" he winked. Draco looked outraged, "a muggle loving Weasley in Slytherin absolutely not" he shouted, Ginny stormed up to him and angrily retorted "I'd rather be a useless Hufflepuff than in the same house as scum like you Malfoy" With that she turned on her heel and left a raging mad Draco Malfoy and a giggling Blaise Zabbini in what she now knew to be Draco Malfoy's private train compartment.  
  
Ginny was unfortunate enough to have to share a carriage with Harry Ron and Hermionie all the way back to Hogwarts. Its funny how a ten minute journey can drag Ginny mused as they pulled up outside Hogwarts. Strangest of all a few years ago I wanted nothing more than to be sitting with the famous trio, now I just want them to leave me alone. It wouldn't be so bad if they weren't so boring, but further than the DA and the war they seemed to have no interests other than chess and quidditch and Hermionie's obsession with reading. It was all a bit sickening really.  
  
After settling down in the Great Hall for dinner Ginny sneaked a look at the Slytherin table, To her surprise Blaise looked up and winked at her. He looked highly amused which immediately reminded Ginny of her run in with Malfoy earlier. With a glare to rival Snape Ginny turned her eyes upon Blaise. He at least had the good sense to look intimidated before nudging Malfoy who looked decidedly pissed off. For some reason this sent Blaise into another fit of giggles causing many people to stare in wonder at the Slytherin table. "Bloody Slytherins, unstable and moody lot" Ginny grumbled under her breath while she ferociously dug into her food.  
  
As soon as the usual announcements were over she bolted straight for the door and up to the Gryffindor common room. Exhausted from travelling and all the stress of avoiding her dimwitted brother and his friends Ginny threw herself onto her bed. All that was left was to ponder wether her bad mood was simply down to hormones, Ron's meddling or something else Ginny fell into a fitful sleep. 


End file.
